Mirrored Illusions
by Yudoku Kabe-no-Hana
Summary: A world of illusions birthed of a broken promise and unbridled limerence. Life had once been simple for Uchiha Sasuke... until she came a long. After the war, after revenge, his life wasn't supposed to be this messy but in the end, all that he had done was for her. 'I have to do this... It's for you, Hinata...' SasuHina. Postwar. Revised.
1. Broken Promise

**Mirrored Illusions**

**Chapter 1**

**Broken Promise**

**Summary: A world of illusions birthed of a broken promise and unbridled limerence. Life had once been simple for Uchiha Sasuke... until she came along. After the war, after revenge, his life wasn't supposed to be this messy but in the end, all that he had done was for her. 'I have to do this... It's for you, Hinata...' SasuHina. Postwar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For the first time in a long time, sweat broke out onto his forehead and his pulse was running wild within him. The new found sensation was not due to the physical exertion of energy. No, that he was far too familiar with. This was the result of an addiction.

The sweet aroma of his drug called to him as he neared closer and closer to concrete walls that hid her from him. He could no longer hear his footsteps on the dry ground beneath his feet. All that could be heard was the blood rushing to his ears and through his head, washing away all reason as if it were high tide at the pier.

With each step he took he felt the memory of her silky hair becoming stronger, her sweet scent beside him took over his senses. His behavior was erratic but that was simply how she made him feel, it was always a flurry of emotions.

A small smile from her could make his skin shiver, a brief meeting of their eyes would take his breath away, but he would never admit that to her. Or anyone for that matter.

It was no one's business but his own.

Upon arrival to the Hyuga compound, Sasuke scanned the area and began going over his ludicrous plan once more. Konoha's streets were empty, especially this far away from town, and that was crucial to his plan.

He 'hmph-ed' to himself knowingly.

The more prestige a clan had, the more it enjoyed its solitude. The same was true for the former Uchiha compound that had long been destroyed.

_This is madness, you know..._ his conscience suddenly crooned at him softly, causing him to tense.

It wasn't like Sasuke to have a conscience. But that was another thing she had incited in him. It had yet to be decided if that was good or bad.

Truth be told, it wasn't going to stop him from doing what he wanted, either way.

_It didn't have to be this way, she could have just come with me and everything would have been fine..._he retorted. _This isn't my fault. I'm doing what I have to._

_If you screw this up then you won't have her at all..._

Sasuke sent himself an angry growl as he moved around the thick outer walls of the Hyuuga compound.

_If you fail then your memories will be all you have left of her... Are you willing to risk that, Sasuke? _His conscious continued, whispering inside his mind, ignoring the anger threatening to break through his clenched teeth._ What if her family comes looking for her and finds out you have her?_

_That won't happen. I'll kill anyone who comes near us... This is what she wants too. She just can't do it because of her family... this solves everything. We will be the only person that the other needs..._ Sasuke told himself with tightened fists.

There were Hyuga guards placed in strategically-designed spots around the compound. Each post had no more than two guards, most of which were sleeping on their feet, but that wasn't something the Sharingan couldn't handle.

The young Uchiha's eyes turned a ruby red, tomoes circling the ring surrounding the dark pupils, their glow a bright, cautionary crimson. As he neared each guard, he silently entered their mind, placing them into a wretched darkness that could never be pierced. Not by their chakra or even the strongest kai that Tsunade could cook up.

There was no escape for the Hyuga, however if all went well then he would consider releasing them upon the success of his mission.

The walls around them melted into puddles on the ground, their worst fear entrapping them in a sick dream. Even their Byakugan wasn't going to save them from this torture, the torture that Sasuke had ensnared them in. And with which he could easily kill them a hundred times every minute for the rest of eternity.

For now he would merely put them to sleep. The lifeless bodies crumpled to the ground with small thumps and he made his way around them to his destination, not sparing them the slightest glance.

_You're throwing everything away, Uchiha. You can make it work somehow. She loves you; she will make time for you._

Another growl rumbled deep in his throat. It was too late to back out now, far too late for him to turn tail and run.

Besides, his father and brother would turn over in their grave if he did. It was simply not in an Uchiha's blood to run away.

And it certainly wasn't in him to give up on _her_.

He silenced his footsteps as he walked through the expansive compound, trying desperately to even his breathing, and recalling the days in which things weren't this difficult. He'd dealt with challenges from the moment he was born, no doubt, but his goals had been clear and he knew to cut down anyone that stood in his way.

It was this girl that made everything complicated.

Her soft heart, pure emotions, they made her perfect. Why did she have to be so strong and stunning?

There had once been a time in which she was just the shy girl standing idly by, all the while desperate for Naruto's attention. He'd inspired her to want more, to believe in herself as a person and a kunoichii.

Once the Fourth Ninja War had ended, the loss had changed everyone, especially her.

Hinata came home stronger, more determined than she had been when she left. Her brilliant spirit shown through on the occasional times she and Sasuke sparred together.

It was then, upon realizing that this once dull bud had finally bloomed into a flawless sunflower, that he decided she would be a perfect contender to rebuild his clan.

* * *

><p>As a child it was hard for Sasuke not to look at the kids around him and think of how idiotic they were.<p>

All of them, so carefree and innocent, unaware of how cruel the world could be.

His young, coal black eyes scanned the classroom, passing over all the naïve Academy children.

He didn't bother learning any of their names. He didn't even plan on being in this class for long but the Academy required him to start at the bottom.

He skimmed the room, his dark eyes passing over the strange pink hair girl staring at him and a blonde girl following suit. Most of the girls in his class, as if one unit, watched him with great googly eyes, blushes across their cheeks and squeaky giggles.

...It was annoying.

He just wanted to slap the dumb expressions off their faces but that would never do. The repercussions of that would be nowhere near equal to the outcome.

With a sigh he continued skimming the room and couldn't help but notice how the two girls faces fell when his attention left their vicinity.

He counted... 1, 2, 3, 4 ... all of them staring... except one.

His eyes narrowed toward the trembling sheep sitting a few rows before him.

Interesting.

Who was she?

Her short midnight indigo hair stood out against the ivory of her skin and pallid eyes. She wore the same blush across her cheeks as the other girls did but the object of her attention was... the dobe?

Ha. Sasuke scoffed mentally, his eyes trailing back to the girl, who was always so muted he failed to even think of her name.

She was a Hyuuga, her inherited white eyes told him that. Though there was nothing else he could say about her character... and that was, perhaps, what intrigued him the most.

* * *

><p>He stared up at the window above him. The window that held his most prized possession from him.<p>

With a great leap, he balanced gently on the windowsill and peered inside. There she lay, unsuspecting and sleeping peacefully.

Her dark blue hair was splayed over her pillow like a dark veil painting of the extensive night sky. He watched rise and fall of her chest with her slow, even breathing.

His eyes landed on her slightly parted lips, and the bloody hue of his irises faded as the impulse to kiss those lips once more entered his mind.

Sasuke slipped inside the bedroom of the dark haired girl, now a woman, his body vibrated with a maelstrom of emotions.

Rage, sadness, passion, pain. _Love._

_How could she make me do this? After all that time we had, she decided her clan is more important, after everything that happened... she said she had no choice. But she did. _

_She had a choice, everyone has a choice. Her father has always hated her and never saw her fit as a clan leader. She could have walked away unscathed...with me._

He sighed to himself once more and took this moment to make speedy hand signs, knowing that the moment Hinata woke it would be too late to do them.

Her beautiful eyes would see right through his trick but if he did this right, she would be none the wiser.

_Why didn't you ever walk away from your clan? _The small voice asked and Sasuke disregarded it.

Her senses must have begun tingling as the air shifted within the small room. Abruptly, she opened her ghostly eyes and stared at the young man towering over her.

Confusion settled in as she realized who had placed themselves ominously at her bedside.

_Sasuke Uchiha is... is in my bedroom... why does he look so...?_

"S-sasuke?" she murmured, sitting up in her small bed, clutching her sleeping yukata closely to her trembling frame.

He didn't say anything.

He usually didn't, so she wasn't surprised.

But something about the way his red eyes shimmered, rage radiating from his flesh, made her uncomfortable.

_Wait...red eyes?_

Upon the realization Sasuke was trying to place her inside a genjutsu, she tried to look away, years of training betrayed by the familiarity of staring into his ebony eyes for comfort.

Her room had already begun shifting beneath her, fading into blurred lines.

He had pulled her into a dark emptiness in which only she and Sasuke stood, face to face, knitted eyebrows pulled down over his gleaming eyes.

The chakra within her had already been disturbed and the only way she could fix it was by using a gentle fist technique on herself.

She knew this was no regular genjutsu, a mere release technique could never stand a chance. This was premeditated... which meant he would be prepared for everything.

"S-sasuke, please... you don't have to do this..." she whispered, daring to step off her bed, onto the shimmering floor, getting closer to the distraught Uchiha.

"Y-you s-said you understood... t-that you would have done t-the s-same thing for your clan..." she brought two fists against her chest, a final act of comfort and preservation.

Finally, Sasuke spoke, his words low and slow, his tone laced in warning and sadness.

"You should have just stayed with me... You aren't happy here. You made the wrong choice... so now I have to make my own," he whispered softly, blinking once before the tomoes began to swirl again.

"I have to do this... you don't understand..." he whispered in return to the look on her fearful face.

The room began to change again.

Except this time, Sasuke removed himself from the dream world he had created and sighed before catching the falling woman in his arms.

He relished in the feeling of her small and fragile frame against his own solid body.

Even in her slumber she still managed to resemble a glass figurine, her translucent skin shining in the moonlight.

And yet he still felt if he held her too tightly, she would shatter to pieces in his arms.

Although he knew she had great capabilities as a kunoichi, he had always felt the insatiable need to keep her close and safe.

With a none too gentle motion, he tossed her over his shoulder and made way for the window, calling for his summoned Hawk.

* * *

><p>He sat on his feathered minion's back, with his treasure securely in his lap.<p>

He held her tightly to him as they soared high above the empty streets of Konohagakure, the very place that Sasuke had once called his home.

Now that he had her, he would make his place somewhere else in the world, far from the village of nightmares and memories.

"It's okay, Hinata-hime, we can be together now. Just like you wanted." he murmured against her forehead, placing the softest kiss on her pale skin.

_Dream, my love, dream the life you want for us and I will make it so_.

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyes slowly lifted, slumber having for once released its heavy hold, and took in her surroundings.<p>

She had a very vague memory of being woken up in her bedroom by Sasuke. He had looked rather upset and it worried her so.

As she had begun mentally taking notes of the things around her, something felt a miss yet everything was so … _perfect_.

The grass beneath her bum was a healthy green and throughout the field she sat on, there were flowers that had bloomed in small groups over the large expanse of land.

The sky was a summer blue with puffy white clouds strolling by, filtering the sun's rays that reached the soft verdant meadow.

Hinata simply couldn't remember what she was worrying about just a few moments ago.

She inhaled deeply, a familiar scent wafting into her nose, spice and... freshly cut grass.

Hinata glanced beside her and spotted Sasuke, leaning back on his arms as he gazed up at the sky, looking rather bored and uninterested.

"Sasuke, how can you look so bored? This place is beautiful..." she murmured, inching closer to his side as she hugged her knees close.

Finally, Sasuke glanced at her, a small smirk splayed across his lips.

"What makes it any more beautiful than you?" he asked nonchalantly, basking in the small blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"W-wwell, I-I... uh..."

Sasuke laughed, on the inside of course.

Her calm demeanor was so like her and unlike her at the same time.

She was the sweetest and most loving person he'd ever met but at the same time she was fierce when she needed to be.

She had proven herself to everyone during the war and came back quite admired by the people of Konoha.

The same had been relatively true for Sasuke. Except he had nothing left there.

However, he had been ordered by the Hokage to stay to help rebuild the village as penance for his actions, as well as a periodic check in regimen. Something he liked to call probation.

He certainly got off with a slap on the wrist but many things had changed in the midst of the Fourth Ninja War.

Hinata had finally noticed his rather serious expression and she gently tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, dragging him out of his memories.

_No, _he reminded himself, _this was Hinata's reality, the one where she could have whatever she wanted. Whatever she dreamed here will set the path for our future together... our past would be rewritten._

"Sasuke, are you okay?" she queried apprehensively.

He leaned over to the small girl next to him with a smile, a rare sight even for the love of his life.

But this was her prefect world.

And her face began changing colors again, from the pale white she had usually been to a soft red that contrasted beautifully with her eyes.

Sasuke loved when she blushed, he loved her quiet voice. He loved everything about her and that's why he had to do this. It was a silent reminder but also a cry to reason from the quiet voice within.

He kept reminding himself of that as he placed a small kiss on her lips. He felt her body relax next to him as she leaned into his lips.

"I'm wonderful, Hina-hime. I always will be with you by my side. Now tell me, what do you want from this life? What would make you disastrously happy?"

Hinata seemed to think about this question.

She wasn't sure what the answer was but she knew what the answer entailed and that was having Sasuke by her side. He was so special to her.

It was like being with him was all she knew and all she had ever experienced. But that was okay because he always made it perfect.

She suddenly got the feeling that things were different than they had been before. She felt free from stress and worry as she stared into the onyx orbs that seemed to never end.

The emptiness within his eyes went on forever and Hinata often got lost in them. But this time she felt a altered sensation rolling through her being.

The humorous glint that appeared in his eyes signaled that he was still waiting for an answer to his question and once again, she blushed.

"I just want to be with you, every day for the rest of forever. You're the only one that ever meant anything to me..." she murmured against his shoulder and he kissed her head softly, inhaling the scent of her silky hair.

"Then that is your wish, my hime." he whispered as his head dipped closer to hers once again.

Their lips touched, as they had many times before, but this was far from the chaste kisses they shared in private.

He held depth and meaning into the kiss. And more importantly, deceit.

As their lips moved together, he requested entry with his tongue to which she obliged. Hinata was distracted and in that moment the genjutsu faded away with a slight wave of his left hand.

A strange wave of emotion rushed over Hinata. Enraptured in the feel of his skin against her, she had hardly realized that her memory was swiftly being wiped away.

Like a smudge on the surface of a beautiful crystal sculpture and replaced. A new image etched into stone.

Upon her return to cognizance, she simply smiled at the lover holding her tightly and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's deed had been done. The hawk was now nearing the place he had made home far away from the village of Konoha.<p>

It was nothing spectacular but it would do, merely having Hinata there would make it home.

He looked down at her again, simply sleeping in his arms. A pang of guilt hit him and he brushed it off as they neared the ground, his hawk disappearing into a puff.

He landed gingerly on his feet, careful not to disturb Hinata in her slumber.

He stepped inside his sparse home and made his way to the single bedroom that he had spent most of his lonely nights in.

Gently, he laid her in his bed and stretched down next to her, his Sharingan put to work once again.

He replayed the dreams that often lulled him to sleep, creating new memories to replace those he had erased in her mind, careful not to permanently damage her delicate psyche.

Simple snapshots of everyday life in which Hinata cooked and cleaned, they trained together, he would go out and gather the supplies needed for the house, make improvements and make her feel comfortable, after all, he was all she had left.

_I had no choice... you will be happier this way, Hime..._

Hinata stirred slightly in her sleep, acutely aware of the violation of her memories, but she did not wake.

Sasuke sneered as the images of Hinata's old memories passed through him, the flurry of her emotions were drained into him and quickly tossed away.

The image of Naruto, the nervousness he incited in her, it made him sick. He felt a sense of accomplishment as Naruto was forever wiped from her brain, replaced with sweet memories of himself instead.

He didn't have anything in particular against the idiot. It was simply that. He was an idiot and even more so for not recognizing the true masterpiece that was Hyuga Hinata.

Next, the memories of her team circulated through him, her feelings of admiration and determination, and her family. The resentment.

He smiled to himself, with every obstacle she faced there was determination to accompany it. She was such a resilient flower.

Her strength was beyond words although she didn't realize it, and neither did her family.

But Sasuke did, though he couldn't deny the guilt that kept washing through him.

* * *

><p>A younger version of his treasure stared up at him, her white eyes full of concern, her brow furrowed in concentration.<p>

The pair sat beneath the shade of the largest sakura tree in the field.

The memory remained vivid in his mind and he remembered fondly as he looked upon his exquisite pearl, his lips turned into a smirk.

She was so cute when she was concentrating. Although he wasn't sure what she was trying to do, it was absolutely adorable either way.

With a sigh she gave up and turned away.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, drawing out his attention.

"Hn?"

She looked up at him once more, worry painted across her usually soft features.

"Sasuke, I love you... and... and I want you to promise you won't ever use your genjutsu on me."

Sasuke lifted a brow in surprise; it was odd that she had said this to him. He had never once considered it.

Being that she had the Byakugan he thought she would be impervious to Sharingan's ministrations but every jutsu, even the most powerful techniques, had weaknesses.

She continued, "I want you to talk to me about things, don't just try to change my mind, alright?"

He nodded and pulled her body closer to him, planting a soft kiss on her head. "I wouldn't dream of it, Hinata..."

* * *

><p>The weight of his broken promise weighed heavily on him, something he'd never really felt before basking in Hinata's love.<p>

_I have to do this... It's for you, Hinata.._

* * *

><p>Panic had spread throughout the Hyuga compound when the morning shift guards made their way to their posts.<p>

Only to find the graveyard shifters lying in puddles of their own drool.

It was apparent that there had been foul play within the Hyuga territory but nothing had been confirmed until a hysterical Hanabi crashed into her father's quarters.

Tears streaming down her usually stoic face.

It was completely unlike her to care so much for her sister. To be honest she was slightly jealous of Hinata's new found success and adoration.

However, this was different.

Hanabi knew something was wrong when she had found her sister's bed unmade and empty.

It was no secret that Hinata was quite a neat person.

Her bed was always meticulously made every morning before she made her way to the Hyuga memorial garden.

Hinata wasn't there either, so Hanabi began asking around.

But when no one had seen her that day, Hanabi began to feel a small tingle up her spine.

She had heard two branch members whispering about the fallen guards at the front gates and hysteria set in.

"Oto-san!" she cried. "Onee-chan is missing!"

Her father watched her with great measure, not wavering for a second at the news of his heiress being potentially kidnapped. Within a few moments, he ordered the dispatch of a search party for his missing daughter.

_The failure... A Hyuga heiress kidnapped, that is a story for the ancestors._ He scoffed as he watched Hanabi sniffle the last of her tears.

"Oto-san, I am going to help, I-"

"_You_ will go nowhere. I don't need both heirs to the Hyuga name to be kidnapped." he snapped.

"You stay here and find something to do; the team I have dispatched will locate your sister. Now you are dismissed."

Anger bubbled in Hanabi's stomach but she quickly stomped it down and stalked away.

She was not going to sit idly by while her sister was missing.

It was just a matter of figuring out what she could and how much it would take to not get caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is a revised version of this story. With the help of my dearest<strong>_** Voyna**_** and **_**Fher34**_** (I don't know what I would do without them, I swear they are BOTH literary geniuses), I hope that this story has become something of interest to you all. I appreciate any reviews, favorites and follows (but I REEALLY love reviews) and I hope that you'll check back in with me for the next chapter of **_**Mirrored Illusions**_**.**


	2. Deceptive Memories

**Mirrored Illusions**

**Chapter 2**

**Deceptive Memories**

**Summary: A world of illusions birthed of a broken promise and unbridled limerence. Life had once been simple for Uchiha Sasuke... until she came along. After the war, after revenge, his life wasn't supposed to be this messy but in the end, all that he had done was for her. 'I have to do this... It's for you, Hinata...' SasuHina. Postwar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata's ears turned on before her eyes opened.

The faint chirping of birds outside her home and the slow, even breathing of the man next to her were the sounds that met her senses when consciousness finally overwhelmed her.

Groggily turning to face him, she couldn't help but smile softly.

His usually tense facial features were relaxed, as if all of his struggles melted away when he slept.

She took note of the dark bags forming under his eyes. It was something she hadn't noticed before.

And after silent pondering, she disregarded the small detail.

Gently, she lifted the arm that was draped over her waist and slid her small feet to the floor.

Stretching her arms high over her head and blinking the slumber of the previous night away, Hinata made her way to the kitchen.

Their home wasn't much but it was theirs and as long as it held the two of them, it was perfect.

The living area outside their bedroom was almost empty, except for a couch and a twin set of end tables. A book shelf with countless narratives was pressed to the farther wall.

Appearing antique, yet timeless and littered with different stories that she had read but couldn't remember a single detail about.

The living room seamlessly flowed into the kitchen where Hinata began rummaging in the fridge, searching for eggs and vegetables.

She was careful to tip toe around the kitchen in efforts to stay quiet. She didn't want to interrupt Sasuke's desperately needed slumber.

For the first time in forever he'd looked so peaceful sleeping beside her, despite the things they'd been through.

She didn't have the heart to disrupt him after he managed to keep all of their conflicts together.

Lost in thought, her grip slipped and two of the eggs were sent to the ground with a wet splat.

Cursing mentally, in a very un-Hinata-like manner, she found the nearest wash cloth and began to wipe up her mess, smearing egg white all over the floor.

Another frustrated grumble turned into a nearly feral growl as she watched the egg yolk split and make an even bigger mess. She hated being such a klutz.

And...If she wasn't careful she was going to wake the sleeping time bomb in the next room.

A few cloths and unladylike grumbles later, she succeeded in clearing up the disaster, although the floor remained a bit too sticky for her taste.

No matter; she would make sure to fix that later.

With a final sigh, she wiped her brow and snuck a look at the bedroom's open door, where Sasuke continued to sleep peacefully. Back to breakfast with what remained of her eggs, Hinata kept thinking of the dark-haired Uchiha.

He was sleeping better than before. It really made her worry less about him. He seemed so much more tranquil than he had in the last few days.

Could she blame him, though?

Hinata's family was killed when she was just a child. A fit of revenge from another village that had left her an orphan.

The Uchiha family had willingly taken her in, vowing to protect her, always reminding her that her gift was sacred and that leaf village dojutsu clans had to stick together.

It was Mikoto who'd always said that.

She was so sweet to Hinata despite her not being her real child. Part of her felt like Mikoto enjoyed her company, as she had had only two sons herself, Itachi and Sasuke.

She had fond memories of Sasuke as a small child. He was somewhat emotional and always pining for the attention and acceptance of his older brother.

People always say that lightening never strikes the same place twice.

Well, they never said that for murder.

A few years after Hinata was taken in, Sasuke had come home to the most horrid sight. One that Hinata was familiar with herself.

Sasuke wasn't the same for a very long time after that. He became cold and distant.

Hinata had always offered her shoulder to cry on but he never accepted.

Their relationship was quite detached until a few weeks before the chunin exams.

* * *

><p>A much younger and only slightly less wise version of Hinata stood training in her normal spot, chipping away at the bark of the tree in front of her.<p>

Left hand poised ahead, right palm frontward resting beside her core. Both legs slightly bent in their own positions, her center of gravity was solid, her hands were still.

Her stance was perfect.

It was all about mastering chakra control from here on out.

A shiver rolled up her spine and she threw her body to the side just in time to miss the kunai that whizzed by her face and landed squarely in the tree.

Panting and flustered, Hinata looked up to find an enraged Sasuke standing before her.

He looked sickly but fury shone brightly in his red eyes.

"Sasuke-nii?" she whispered, using her feet to push herself backward and away from the crazed child.

"Don't... don't call me that," he muttered coldly. "You... are NOT my family," he barked, stepping closer to the trembling girl.

Her instincts screamed, her heart beat sped up. Adrenaline pumped into her blood and her fingers began to tremble.

She was in peril.

He was about to lose it and Hinata scrambled to her feet, turning to run in the opposite direction just as he launched at her, kunai in hand.

She wasn't fast enough.

Getting away wasn't an option.

It was time to fight back.

As she made it to her feet, Sasuke stood only inches away.

She pulled her own blade from her pouch on her leg and deflected his attack.

His scarlet eyes stared into her white ones, the veins protruding on her cheeks as she scanned his body and discovered that his chakra flow was sporadic.

It should have been flowing freely throughout his system but it seemed that there were areas that were plugged up, causing back flows and reversing the natural run within him.

"Sasuke-nii, please, calm down!" she pleaded.

Her brain had begun spinning, thinking of how she was going to fix this situation.

The madness in his eyes showed her that he had no intention of letting her live.

Let alone make it to the home they shared as siblings.

"Shut up! IT'S YOUR FAULT," he shouted, lunging in for the kill once more.

Hinata gracefully spun to the side, her arms poised in Juuken stance as Sasuke quickly regained his footing and turned to face her.

She was slightly confused.

With his sharingan, he should have seen her opening to dodge.

The disruptive flow in his chakra coils must have been affecting him severely.

He was panting now, the anger and lack of ki flow draining his energy quickly.

He watched her steadily.

But for some reason, Hinata knew that he wasn't actually seeing her.

The spinning tomoes in his irises kept fluctuating in speed, the erratic chakra within him was affecting his sharingan abilities.

With a low crouch, she swiftly shot forward, sending her chakra infused finger tips to meet the bundles of pressure beneath his skin.

As soon as her fingers met his shirt, she could see the release of energy and it quickly began flowing through him once again, effectively pausing his fit and sending him to his knees.

It took four or five hits for him to completely give up and wait for the world around him to stop fading in and out.

When he came to, he felt his head being cradle. His vision was blurry but he made out the shape of a girl above him.

Her hair was dark...and short, and her eyes white, nearly matched the pale complexion of her skin.

"Sasuke-nii?" she whispered.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He was confused and that was okay.

Hinata offered him a small smile and placed a tiny hand on his forehead.

"You'll be okay now, nii-san."

Sasuke just watched the strange girl above him.

He knew who she was but he didn't know why she was so nice to him.

His family had taken her in, hoping to make her an ally to the Uchiha, her byakugan could have proven useful but before any real training could take place, they were all gone. They had left everything up to him... him and the girl smiling down at him.

The two remaining souls of the most powerful and influential clans in Konoha.

The reality had come crashing down on him in the form of this small and beautiful girl. And for the first time he felt tears escape his eyes and slide down his cheeks.

Hinata just sat there, holding him, carefully watching his chakra resume a stable flow and his mind released the pent up emotion that had threatened to destroy him.

After that, she was the only person that Sasuke looked to and they were all each other had.

It was hard not losing themselves in a world of revenge and regret but together, they'd managed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes shot open, his fingers stretched out on the bedsheets, reaching for the firm body that was supposed to be beside him.<p>

_Hinata?_

There was nothing.

His heart beat faster.

_Is she gone? Did I fail?_

Panic set in.

He tossed the blankets aside, not bothering to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Adrenaline had him ready to strike.

He made his way around the bed, possibilities breaking into his mind of where she had gone, who she had told about his web of lies and just as he made it to the exit of his bedroom- he stopped.

Hinata stood at the kitchen table, a plate in her hands. She watched him carefully, noticing his dark eyes full of fear and concern.

His hair was wild, mussy and sexy almost.

But it scared her nonetheless. Shame, she was just thinking how far he'd come in his stability.

She plastered on a smile and held out the plate, on it rested an omelet with cheese, chives and tomatoes.

"Good morning, Sasuke!"

He couldn't fight the smile that broke out over his face. She was as radiant as ever, cooking him his favorite breakfast. And just perfect.

He took a deep breath and made his way to the table, sitting quietly as she placed the plate before him and kissed his forehead.

It seemed that his plan had worked.

Everything he implanted in her mind had stuck and it was a success! Giddiness washed through him as he ate his breakfast.

Hinata had sat down opposite from him at the small table with her own omelet.

She looked content, although she always seemed like that.

Even in times of the highest tension Hinata was always able to soothe him with just a glance. And still, even with the mental celebration he felt the guilt of a broken promise weighing down on him.

She had noticed that he seemed happy and it faded but then came back.

It was curious but she had known Sasuke for her entire life, she was familiar with his inability to communicate his feelings.

There were many instances in their life together when he had concerned her. But by the same token, those events had become her favorite moments.

* * *

><p>As the sun sank behind the horizon on an eerily empty evening at the Uchiha compound, Hinata sat quietly. She dared to spare a glimpse at the warm body beside her, his face soured with stress.<p>

The pair sat silently near the back entrance of their home, the tender breeze of the late afternoon whipping their manes of dark hair in the same direction.

After Hinata had finished cleaning up dinner she went to see if Sasuke was okay after his hasty retreat.

"Sasuke-nii?" she called softly, reaching out to touch his hand that rested between them.

He gripped the floor board beneath them, "I told you, stop calling me that."

She frowned, her delicate hand shrinking back. "B-but why? I thought we had become so close... you're my bro-"

"No," he said abruptly, his stern words cutting off the rest of her sentence.

Inwardly he chastised himself. He knew how sensitive she was. If he didn't watch how he spoke to her he would make her cry.

It was now or never. Now was the time to tell her.

"A...a brother shouldn't feel the way I do for you..." he whispered.

He heard her intake of breath and saw her small palm flying to cover her mouth out of the corner of his eye.

Finally, he turned to her. His onyx eyes, boring deep into her never ending cloudy spheres.

"Hinata. The feelings I have shouldn't be for a sister... they're only for a person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

Her face turned a bright red beneath her palm and he slowly gripped her wrist, moving the hand that separated him from her lips. He could see her trembling under his gaze.

She was always so shy but so sweet and fearless.

He moved in closer. Her eyes were still wide with confusion and shock, their lips only a breath away. But he waited, still watching her, hoping for some kind of sign that granted him permission to proceed. He saw her swallow, her gaze softening slightly and her lips parting only an inch.

He didn't wait to see if she had anything to say. He couldn't.

Closing the space between them, their lips touched, sparks lighting up his senses. His free hand moved up to gently cup her soft cheek as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Hinata had never felt anything like it. Her senses were in overload to say the least.

Sasuke's lips touched hers tentatively and inexpertly causing her entire body light up in flames. She felt as though her entire body would soon turn to ashes.

His cold hand rested on her heated cheek, taking liberties she had never even dreamed of. His tongue slipped between her lips, tasting her and searching for her own inside the warm, wet cavern.

Her eyes had slipped close at some point and she leaned into him, allowing him to support her weight; she couldn't do it anymore.

As they pulled away, she let out a shaky sigh, his hand still holding onto her wrist and his other hand gently stroking her face.

He watched her as she came back down from whatever cloud his kiss had taken her to.

A warm red flush passed over her and that was the first time he fell in love with the rosy color that spread over her cheeks.

* * *

><p>She smiled at him from across the table, her plate had long been empty.<p>

He was still working slowly on his breakfast, thoughts plaguing his mind, so she decided to let her own play out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's voice broke into her straying thoughts on another late evening within the empty walls of the desolate compound.<p>

"Hinata, let's leave."

She turned to him, confusion painted on her delicate features.

"W-what?"

He was staring at her, intently.

"I'm serious. There's nothing left for us here, nothing but rules and restrictions. Let's go."

Hinata laughed, the man had gone mad. They had lived their entire life in Konoha, although he was partially right.

Where would they go?

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? This is our home."

He shook his head.

"No, Hinata. This is where we were born, that doesn't make this home. Every corner I turn, every person I see, they all remind me of the horrible things that happened to us."

Her frown returned. The pain of losing his family had never subsided.

Hinata had lost two families. She had become numb to the pain and the only thing that made her feel alive anymore was Sasuke.

He continued, "I want to go to a place where it's just us. We can forget the memories and the pain. The itch for revenge that threatens to boil over every day."

She nodded. Hinata, always the one to please. Where he went, she went. It was that simple.

"Yes. Let's go, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Hinata stood from the table with her plate and made her way to wash the dishes hoping Sasuke would be finished soon.<p>

Sasuke's guilt had bubbled into near hysteria, the fear of losing another family member to the ridiculous rules of Konoha simply drove him crazy.

He had already lost his family. The entire Uchiha clan obliterated by the hands of his older brother.

The only other person in this world that had cared for him, taught him to love, stood before him in a dream world.

A reality created by him because the true world was too harsh for him to handle.

_She's already here, Sasuke. You can't do anything about that now. What are you doing to do, return her? Lose her forever? No doubt they know she's gone and will be looking for her. Her clan, her friends, even Naruto,_ the quiet voice in his mind cooed.

The voice was right but Sasuke had a plan. He could be an idiot but he was no fool.

_They'll never suspect me,_ he told himself. _As a condition of my freedom from Konoha I have to check in periodically with Naruto and the Hokage. My deadline is coming soon. I will visit and figure out how much they know about her disappearance. I can't imagine that I have left any trails behind._

He looked up at Hinata, listening to her quiet hums as she dried the dishes.

It was hard for him to believe that such a perfect person, a perfect woman, could love him.

_She doesn't really love you. This isn't the Hinata you love. This is the illusory woman you created. _

_A person's past helps shape who they are. You changed everything about her. _

_For all you know, losing her clan could have made her just as angry and cold-hearted as you._

Sasuke's fist involuntarily slammed down on the table, silencing the voice in his head and startling the young girl he had admired.

"Sasuke!" She cried, willing her heart rate to slow once again.

He smirked.

"You're always so jumpy, don't you ever relax?" he stood, bringing his dish to the sink and stopping to lean against the counter beside her.

"How can I relax when you're over there looking so pensive?"

He scoffed and moved an arm around her waist.

"I forgot, you're an empath. You would do well to learn not to feel what others feel."

His head rested on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck and causing her to shrink away with a small giggle.

"It's only for you, Sasuke. I worry for you sometimes. We've been together... for so long. You've made so much progress. I want to see you happy." she confessed quietly, quickly losing focus on the task at hand.

Sasuke nuzzled her neck, feathering kisses along her sensitive skin. He could feel her stomach quiver beneath her clothes and he pulled her closely to him.

"I am happy, hime. We escaped. We made it through."

She nodded, her focus shifting elsewhere. Sasuke was so smooth. He could easily redirect her thoughts and not due to his abilities but just the way he always seemed to whisper her fears away.

Sometimes she felt easily swayed by him.

He could convince her to do anything. But whenever it boiled down to it, wherever he was where she needed to be.

XxxxxX

Naruto paced in the Hokage office.

Tsunade sat in her chair, her feet propped up on the desk as she watched the blond move back and forth with her honey-colored gaze.

"Naruto, that's not going to help us think of anything. Unless your legs work as a power circuit to your brain, you'd better sit down," she said calmly.

The man sighed and did as he was told. He had been previously making circles around, raking a tired hand through his hair.

He had endured a lot in his lifetime, spending most of his days telling people that he'd become Hokage and finally, he was closer than ever to his goal. He had agreed to an apprenticeship with Tsunade before fully taking charge and it had been quite the stressful job but Hinata going missing was something that he had never seen coming.

True, after the war, after Neji's death, they hadn't spoken much.

He had been quickly whisked away into training and she was pushed into whatever heiresses did after helping save the shinobi world.

Sasuke had been granted a pardon due to his help in the war, a few conditions applied including monthly visits for check in and no reports of violence.

Naruto was happy he had gotten his friend back if only for the moment. But he was also aware of all the pain this village symbolized for him and he was able to convince the kage council to release him.

Sasuke would be able to help. He would've come up with an answer by now.

Naruto grumbled at himself and looked up at his predecessor.

She looked contemplative, most likely due to the empty bottle beside her but at this time he didn't blame her. The Hyuuga clan were breathing down her neck to find Hinata.

There wasn't much else they could do. They had sent out their best trackers to find her and if they came back empty handed, then Naruto would have to go looking for her himself.

"Naruto, I know you're worried about Hinata..." Tsunade began, lifting her feet off the desk and planting them on the floor.

"But to be brutally honest, she's one of our strongest kunoichi. She's smart and brave, she'll manage to make her way home or find a way for one of us to find her," she said as he settled his eyes on her.

"The real problem we have to face is the Hyuuga clan itself. If we don't do something or get some kind of results, they're going to get cranky. We don't need them doing anything stupid like pointing fingers."

Naruto nodded; she was right.

It was time he started thinking like a Hokage instead of a friend.

That was something he'd been working on for a long time but it was getting easier... at least he kept telling himself that.

"The countries haven't been in this much peace since... never probably," he laughed weakly. "We have to come up with something to tell them, right?"

Tsunade nodded. Her brain was hazy but her thoughts were clear.

She had no idea what to do.

The Hyuuga had already sent out their search party as well as ANBU members and sensor squads. A few more days and they would have to pronounce Hinata dead and then, the party would really start.

The Hyuuga were always an ornery bunch. She sighed and reached for the bottle beside her, only to find it empty.

_Great, things just keep getting better and better, _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I feel like I could cry right now, you know that? You're all so amazing and I cannot thank every single one of you enough for your kind words. Every follow, favorite and review encourages me to keep writing this story because it lets me know that you love it as much as I do! Rena-Nakamura13, Jennifer 15, Kibachow, Azeyma, misao97, LuvleeCookieChan, 372259, Voyna, SasuHina fan, Miemae04- I truly hope that every single one of you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. <strong>

**My final word will be to my beta's. **_**Fher34**_** and **_**Voyna**_**. In one way or another you both have dramatically shaped this story into what it is and I will never be able to express my gratitude to you ladies. Somehow you have taken a chisel and indirectly sculpted me into the writer I am today and for that, I thank you! **


End file.
